


A Quick Succession of Busy Nothings

by tafih



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gen, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafih/pseuds/tafih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mansfield Park AU) At the tender age of eight, maybe nine, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, a young fox, was taken in as the ward of the prominent Hopps family of the Byron Moors, an estate of immense size, wealth and prosperity nestled in the Burrows, a county two hundred miles west of the city of Zootropolis. There, he met the lovely Judy Hopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Succession of Busy Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this took forever! And it's so long! It's 20 pages! Ack!  
> Because this was written in Austen fashion, I highly recommend that you read this in your poshest British accent and with the Emma (2009) soundtrack in the background. Please. While I was inspired by the very famous Regency AU fic on this site, I attempted to make this one-shot as different as I could. I was tempted to base it off of "Emma" but I could not resist the social class dynamics that "Mansfield Park" provided and how well it worked with the main theme of "Zootopia" and so I decided to keep this one-shot like it is.  
> I really hope you enjoy it!

**"A Quick Succession of Busy Nothings" -** _Mansfield Park_ AU

* * *

At the tender age of eight, maybe nine, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, a young fox, was taken in as the ward of the prominent Hopps family of the Byron Moors, an estate of immense size, wealth and prosperity nestled in the Burrows, a county two hundred miles west of the city of Zootropolis.

The patriarch of the family, Sir Otto Hopps, was the perpetrator of this arrangement. He had taken the idea upon himself through the immensely motivating situation of having a rival, a hare who had procured a predator as a ward for his family.

Of course, due to his unconcealed competitive nature, Sir Otto would not be undone and immediately enlisted his eldest son and heir, the mature and plump Stuart – who had with a couple dozen kits of his own – to find and select a _fox_ to act as the charge of Byron Moors. For what could be more impressive than allowing the natural enemy of one’s breed into one’s home and domesticating him?

So, on a particularly gloomy afternoon, the young and petite red creature stood just outside the great hall of the manor as he fiddled with the hem of his best but still obviously drab suit that his mother spent three month’s wages to buy for the occasion of his first appearance at the great estate. A singular sack of his other belongings lay at his shuffling feet as he waited to be told what to do.

Behind him was the door, which was accidentally left ajar, allowing him to overhear Master Stuart address his children on the manner of Nicholas’ arrival.

“We must prepare ourselves for gross ignorance, some meanness of opinion and a certain vulgarity of manner,” the portly rabbit noted with great sobriety to his multitude of offspring.

“These are not incurable faults. Though we are dealing with a predator of the severest reputation,” their mother added.

“And you must never be arrogant towards him. He is not your equal. But that must never be apparent to him. And always be wary of his temper and violent proclivities.”

“So he will not be wearing a muzzle then?” one kit asked.

“Unfortunately, no. Your grandfather thought it best to treat him as a proper ward, no matter the potential danger.”

That moment, Nicholas realized that despite the promises of his beloved mother and father, he would always been known as a stranger, a game, a social tool. He will always be _the fox_ to these mammals and thusly resolved himself to hide these accruing chips of bitterness in his heart for he could augur nothing but misery in the years to come for his time at Byron Moors.

As the years passed, only a few of the Hoppses noted how his feelings were very acute but could never truly understand how to tend to them. Nobody meant to be unkind, but nobody put themselves out of their way to secure his comfort.

Nobody except for Judy.

Judy Laverne had nearly and promptly distinguished herself as Nicholas’ confidant and friend the moment they met, when she had caught her brother attempting to trick Nicholas into wearing a muzzle on his second day at the Moors. After a severe beating, the wretched little rabbit was further threatened by his sister that if he did not leave Nicholas alone in the future she promised to hang him by his cuff without any garments in the middle of the market square.

“Such horrendously backward attitudes,” the fiery little kit shouted after her frightened sibling as he veritably flew down the dreary halls of the servants’ quarters. She then turned to Nicholas, who was then almost twice her age and size, and offered her paw to help him up.

Though he would hate to admit it, Nicholas fell in love with Judy at that very instant.

As they grew, the two mammals – unless separated by special occasion – were constantly together. They walked together, ate together, read together, adventured together, and experienced life at Byron Moors together as much as they could.

When they became of age, her father expressed immense fear that she would come to _care_ for the fox.

“You know Judy’s character. She is simply intrigued by the novelty of him,” Bonnie muttered to him as she knitted a doily of little beauty and importance by the fireplace of their den.

“For the past fourteen years? What novelty does he even provide now?” Stuart spluttered in his characteristic anxiety.

“For goodness sake, Stuart, there is absolutely no need to worry yourself over this regard. He will never be more to her than a brother. Soon enough, a nice young buck will catch Judy’s eye and she will be married and content. And Nicholas will stay here with us to help me beat you at cards.”

“You’ve become too fond of the boy,” the old buck groused to his wife.

“Since he taught me how to always win against you, yes,” Bonnie chuckled. “And he always articulates his love for my blueberry pie, unlike my husband.”

Said husband grumbled a discontented response.

* * *

Such was the life of the vulpine ward of the Byron Moors.

Day after day, he would stand vigilant among the members of the Hopps family as they spent their lives with the currency of busy nothings – while he, in turn, would play the role of the ornament, the artifact, and the exhibit. His behavior around them and whomever they chose to entertain was that of purposeful and concentrated taciturn attitudes, betraying his typical disposition to exude his charismatic sarcasm and wit, which had been born out of the sincerest cynicism, an analytic mind, and his position as a mammal of poverty among mammals of the rich.

Around Judy and her alone was that clandestine disposition further bred and nurtured. She – despite being the Miss Hopps of the house, would always have words spill from her tongue before even realizing it and encouraged Nicholas to do similarly in her company. But both knew that acting so around others would simply confirm their already horrid assumptions about the scheming nature of foxes.

But for Nick and Judy, the whole of their relationship was founded upon the scintillating badinage they shared in the secrecy of their friendship. It was out of their verbal camaraderie that began their own social game to counteract the one that allowed her father and others to use Nicholas.

The game would begin when either a guest or a relative would flippantly say something of incredibly insensitive nature upon Nicholas’ behalf.

“Quite an imposing figure,” one elderly ram, Mr. Douglas, stated at an inconsequential dinner party as he assessed Nicholas like one does a tree. “How often does he bare his fangs? I have heard foxes have the most incorrigible tempers and will bare their fangs at will.”

“We have taught him never to do so around good company,” Stuart Hopps explained.

To which Judy, who is always nearby her friend for such junctures, responded vigorously, “We _taught_ him? Why father, you make it sound as if he were a pet cicada. Which he most certainly is not.”

Thus, Judy won a point for responding with sound criticism against statements that usually go unpunished. She wins another point if said criticism was made with wit.

Nicholas – who knew to keep quiet during such times – distributed the points. If he could imagine an equal or better response, and if Judy agreed that it was so, then he gifted himself a point or two.

The winner, however, was the one who can say the most intense witticism that rightfully punishes the usually unpunished and is enough disguised to allow them to get away with such a remark.

Judy usually won due to her being of the upmost cordial nature despite her talkative tendencies and her social status permitting her more opportunities to make such comments. There was no mammal alive that disliked Miss Judy Hopps. So it was quite easy for her to go unpunished herself.

However, any mammal that knew Nicholas intimately understood that he, given the right circumstances, could be just as likeable as his constant companion. And in regards to their game, any mammal that knew Nicholas intimately also understood that he possessed a keenly sharp mind, as was usually attributed to those of his species, and a sharp tongue usually hidden by the rigid confines of social convention.

Unless he was brave enough when certain opportunities present themselves - which he usually was.

“It _is_ still fortunate that I am always around good company,” said Nicholas, with dramatic politeness, as if referring to the mammals in his current proximity. But then he continued, “Since I spend such a great deal at the parsonage with Reverend Moldwarp. He is of the finest character of any mammal I have come across. He is, without a doubt, the only good company I can think of.”

Nicholas smirked triumphantly at Judy as Master Hopps and his ram guest stagger in their expressions.

Judy pursed her lips. For now, Nicholas has won.

So, in goodwill and conceding to defeat, she furthers the game in Nicholas’ favor by saying, “I do believe that as well. Don’t you also, father? Has not Reverend Moldwarp’s arrival proven to yield great spiritual and fraternal fruit among the parish of Byron Moors and the other adjacent estates? He truly is a fine gentle-mammal.”

Now this, Master Stuart Hopps could not deny since the mole pastor was of the most kindly demeanor with no fault except that he were too accommodating to all mammals – prey and predator, alike – so the doddering heir to Byron Moors quickly stammered out his agreement.

“Ugh, you have won again, Nick,” Judy declared when they whisk away to his quarters – a small, comely room that was usually without a fire.

Nicholas laughed. “Indeed, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I don’t believe it is fair of you to be the one to assign points _and_ to use your friend in such a manner.”

“Oh, Reverend Moldwarp would not mind in the least.”

Judy huffed, “Yes, I know. How unsightly it is of you to have such agreeable friends.”

“And are you one such agreeable friend?”

“Well, aren’t I always agreeable?” Judy asked him with a wry glint in her eye.

“Always.”

And always, Nicholas and Judy have been agreeable friends to the other.

That is, until the Redford siblings came to stay with Reverend Moldwarp and his lovely wife at the parsonage.

* * *

The Redfords were the most handsome squirrels that any mammal of the Burrows had ever beset. Mr. Jason Redford and his sister, Miss Ginny Redford, possessed fur of a sumptuous shade of auburn chocolate and the blackest eyes and carried themselves in such a manner that all could see that they exuded the most intoxicating allure and magnetism.

To such presence did Judy and even Nick fall prey – with the young Miss Hopps seemingly quite taken with the young Lord.

During the hours Nicholas usually spent with Judy, that particular autumn, he found himself on his lonesome, watching the beguiling Mr. Redford stride by her side instead.

The lovely Ginny took advantage of this predicament and had asked her brother to request of a very surprised Lord Otto and Master Stuart to allow their charge to act as her protection during her daily solitary walks.

“I do love the country. It is very diverting. Don’t you agree, Mr. Wilde?” she said on one such walk, turning behind her to face the mammal, who always strayed several steps behind.

He coughed and then stated, “I have been in the country nearly my whole life, Miss Redford. So there is not much newness of this place that can _divert_ me.”

“Oh my, you do give your opinion very decidedly,” she wryly quips with a most mischievous smirk, idling to and fro among about the grass and fallen leaves of the turning trees.

“I spoke out of turn. I apologize.”

“Don’t. Apologizing is so dreary and I enjoy the company of those who can give such decided opinions. Will you not walk beside me, sir? You seem awfully distant.”

“I am no sir, Miss, and I am afraid that since as a male, a predator, and not to mention your inferior, Miss Redford, it would be quite disgraceful to have me walk beside you.”

“But I chose you as my walking companion,” Ginny Redford riposted. “And what kind of walking companion does not _walk_ besides their companion?”

“The fact that you have chosen me has _itself_ caused much uproar among various social circles at the Moors and in the Burrows.”

“Country folk do love a good scandal, do they not?”

Nicholas could not help but chuckle. “Perhaps. It is more excitement than these rabbits are used to.”

“Ah, is that a hint of sarcasm I detect?”

“Not at all, Lady Redford,” he returned, figuring in his own mind that the companionship of Lady Redford – who is externally everything that he himself is internally – was quite agreeable.

Stuart Hopps, from his personal library of his grand home, peered out the window to watch his ward accompany the young Lady and hummed out a most peculiar sound, one that demonstrated both disapproval and the inkling of endorsement. “Perhaps an advantage may come out of this arrangement,” he mused to his father, who grumbled out a gravelly “Huh?” from his wheelchair.

* * *

The Redfords – with their being so dearly accepted by nearly every member of the Hopps home and every other noble house of the Burrows – decided to extend their stay at the parsonage of the Byron Moors until after the Hoppses’ annual Christmas Ball.

Every year, on the eve of Christmas, the usually drear main hall of the house is transformed into a ballroom of magnificent and festive ambiance, decorated with evergreen branches, little candles, reds, greens and whites, silvers and gold. Mammals of distinguished homes herd together in the halls and murmured to each other happily on the happenings that everyone has already heard before while the young kits, cubs, and pups dance and dance in perfect symmetry to upbeat and romantic tunes.

Nick, on the other hand, spent most of the evening in the greenhouse – a fantastic atrium of glass, filled with large green flora of foreign varieties that reached and vied for the heavens. The greenhouse, being the furthest room from the main hall, and therefore the furthest from the din and chatter of the Christmas party, was the perfect place for Nicholas to be alone with his thoughts. He had brought a warm oil lamp, a thick cotton blanket, and a box of his personal effects to engage him until he would retire to bed. He had done this the years before since the Christmas Ball was the only social occasion in which the Hopps were too busy or occupied to parade Nicholas around the room.

With the blanket wrapped warmly about his shoulders, Nicholas set the lamp and the box atop a glass table in the center of the room. He tenderly opened it to fondly gaze upon its contents – a red handkerchief, a corner of green fabric that used to be his old suit as a child, a pressed flower, a few marbles, a worn hymnbook, and a bundle of letters from his beloved mother.

“Ah, this is where you were.”

Nick turned to see Judy pace into the room – dressed like a veritable angel with her white and gold gown.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, “How can I play our game if the principal player is not there?”

“How can I play our game if you are a principal dancer?” Nick retorted with a humored chortle. “With your elder sisters married, you are the young mistress of the house after your mother. Someone will notice your absence but they will not notice mine. You must return.”

“ _I_ noticed yours,” Judy riposted and groaned, “You always do this at Christmas. Hiding away in some random corner of the house. I recall you huddling in the tower stairwell – was it?”

“The few moments I have truly to myself are at Christmas. I do not like to waste them.”

“All you do is just re-read the letters you have read several times over.”

“You have the pleasure and the privilege of being with your family at all times. I do not.”

At such a lonely remark, Judy grew saddened and contrite in her demeanor, which is not what Nicholas intended with his words.

“It is nothing to cry over, Judy,” Nicholas muttered out while striding towards her and pulling off the blanket to wrap around her shoulders. He bent to her level. “It is simply a tradition of mine. To spend time with my family though I am not with them.”

Seeing that she still looked at him with watery eyes, he joked, “Then the  _minuscule_  sentimental portion of my heart is properly satisfied. I will be back to my brusque ways after this evening.”

She chuckled.

“But,” he huffed as he rose. “I am surprised that you are not with Mr. Redford. I expected you two to be intensely attached for most of the evening.” He spoke with his back to her, so that she might not see his distress at his own assertions, and then shut the lid to his little painted box.

Judy came up beside him, still clutching the blanket about her shoulders. “Oh, he is well occupied – being the handsome squirrel that he is. It would also be rude of him to dance with only one lady in the room when there are so many without a partner.”

“An incredible gentle-mammal,” he proclaimed with a hint of disdain.

“ _Nick_ ,” Judy said in a facetiously accusatory manner. “I am afraid you do not like Jason Redford. Though I cannot see why.”

“I suppose not.”

“Concerning your possible dislike of Jason Redford? Or of my blindness to its rationale?”

“I am not sure,” he rejoined flatly.

“I can think of one reason why you dislike him.”

“Really?” Nick became frightened that Judy did realize the truth as she gazed up at him with a firm stare.

“Nick, I am sorry that I have been spending so much time with him. But there is a good reason.”

Nick chuckled awkwardly. “Judy, you need not explain your affections to me.”

The young rabbit doe blushed fiercely. “You are mistaken,” she shouted. “Goodness.”

The fox rolled his eyes and presented her with a disbelieving smile. “Then perhaps you are unaware of your own affections.”

Her fur bristled at the statement and she insisted, “I may be slower than my sisters when it comes to matters of sensibility and courtship. _However_ , I believe that I am still aware of my own heart,” she ardently asserted. “And that is why I searched for you.”

Slightly nonplussed at such a statement, Nick asked, “And why exactly did you search for me?”

“Well, if we move the table just so-,” she ignored him and began pushing the table to the side, compelling Nicholas to assist her. Then she flung the blanket on the accompanying chair and dashed out onto the floor of the greenhouse.

“Judy, you will catch a chill.”

“Nonsense, Nick. Look! We now have a lovely dance floor at our disposal,” she gleefully exclaimed and spread out her arms to call his attention to the space. Their supposed dance floor was a modest span of five quartered yards – that would be sufficient space, however, for a single couple to cavort about on. With the darkened glass above, the small iridescent flicker of the oil lamp, and the trees and vines and palms besides them, the scene was set.

“I do love dancing,” she sung as she whirled about, making her skirts twirl. Judy spun in the middle of the tall atrium, as snow floated upon the glass ceiling. Nick could swear that in that moment, she glowed in all her beauty.

Caught off guard by how enraptured he was at the sight of her, and overwhelmed with insecurity, Nick blinked and drolly responded, “Unfortunately, I do not share that sentiment, so you should go back, Judy. To dance with a more eager mammal.”

Judy stopped spinning to glare at her friend. “Oh no, ever since the beginning of the week, I intended a particular mammal to be my dance partner for exactly five dances,” she mischievously chanted at him.

Deciding to indulge her, he asked. “And who is that particular mammal?” Then further asked, “And why five, specifically?”

“For the five weeks I spent outside of your company,” she explained as if such logic was encyclopedic and that he should have known such conclusions. “I am of the aggressive opinion that dancing a single dance instills the same feelings of friendship as a week would. Therefore, is it not sound for me to want to dance five of them with you?”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say, Judy Hopps.”

Then softly, timidly, she muttered, “So you will not dance with me?”

Nick gulped on dry air and looked askance.

She went on, “You can hear enough of the music from here and I know you are familiar with at least several dances.” Judy then outstretched her paw to him. “Please, Nick. One does not dance well alone.”

Such sweet words and such loving looks incited uproar within Nicholas’ covertly fragile heart. He could never deny her, especially as Judy stared at him with overwhelming plea and expectation.

A new song was just beginning in the distance, so, with a warm smile, he stepped forth and took her gloved hand. “I would be honored, my dear Judy.”

Thus, to the distant smooth melodies of violins and a harpsichord, Nicholas Wilde danced with Judy Hopps.

A step. A twirl. His hand upon her waist. A sway. A turn.

They stepped to and fro, in their own magic of movement, staring at each other with all the fondness of the world while the snow of Christmastime fell about them behind the dark glass of the atrium.

And Nicholas felt genuinely, utterly, and fully happy.

* * *

Three weeks after the New Year, when the snow began to clear, Jason Redford was whisked away back to Zootropolis to settle accounts and prepare for the return of himself and his sister, leaving Judy in a most baffling state of lonesome since Nicholas too had to spare every free hour to attend to Reverend Moldwarp who had requested his service to help with various affairs.

So Miss Redford, who stayed behind at the parsonage, decided to call upon Miss Hopps and immediately suggested that Judy join her on her walks, as her walking companion until Nicholas was no longer obliged elsewhere.

However, the first walk that Judy did agree to join was horribly marred. The Duke of Weselton, a jilted past lover of Miss Redford’s, accosted them as they started walking past one of the frost-covered Hopps’ farmlands.

The duke, who had waited a significant time for Miss Redford to be more vulnerable, spotted them from the other side of the field. He began running through the snow, shouting and snarling about unpaid dues and debts. Judy valiantly attempted to protect Miss Redford but had been thrust aside with a swift blow by the weasel.

The angered lord took a fierce hold of Miss Ginny’s wrist and was about to strike when Judy, who had lifted herself up, flung herself upon his arm and grappled it away. The duke thrust Miss Redford down into the muddied snow to wrestle with Judy as she scraped and scratched at him. He eventually took hold of her neck and gripped into her fur like a sharp vice.

The sound of Judy’s cry of distress was quickly followed by a ferocious growl. In an instant, Judy saw a blur of red and felt the duke release his grip. When she fell to the ground, she saw Nick entangle with the weasel, both of the tussling and wrestling about the snow in a fury of urgent limbs, snarling at each other as they were. Until finally, Nick grabbed the duke by the tail and flung him back into the field.

“Judy!” Nicholas whirled around to assess her condition and she rapidly nodded her being well but then started pointing behind him.

Nick looked back to see the duke rise up out of the snow, but now on all fours. His eyes as black and lifeless as ebony. The duke charged – straight for Miss Redford. She screamed as he hurdled closer and closer to her.

But Nick leapt and intercepted him before he could reach the lady. Nicholas tried to pin the duke down again but the weasel had become more savage in his conduct, gnashing his teeth and foaming at the mouth. For what seemed like eons, the two predators clawed and roared at each other. But Nicholas was larger and stronger.

With his size and strength at his disposal, Nicholas finally hurled the Duke of Weaselton into the firm trunk of a tree but as the weasel attempted to get back up, Judy jumped up and kicked him in the head with the full force of both of her feet.

Nicholas heaved with heavy breaths, glancing at Lady Redford and Judy as he did. Then he fell to his knees, clutching his arm as he winced in pain.

“Nicholas, you’re bleeding!” exclaimed a worried Judy as she rushed to his side, just as he was about to collapse into the snow.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Of course, Nicholas, of course,” she murmured, her brows knitting with the upmost apprehension.

Nicholas nodded, satisfied with her response, and fell upon her shoulders, his consciousness gone.

* * *

Nicholas awoke the next day in his own bed, with Doctor Badger by his side. Within moments, he learned that he suffered from a deep gash in his arm and that the loss of blood made him unconscious, that the duke has been detained, and that Lady Redford and Miss Hopps were well and safe. Within the hour, with his arm bandaged and taken care of, Nicholas gingerly prepared himself to return back to his daily duties.

Judy then barraged through his door. She respired heavily as if she had run there, which she had.

“They told me you awakened,” she muttered through her forceful breaths. “I was hoping to be here when you had.”

“I am alright, Judy, you did not have to run here.”

Judy rushed to him and embraced him. “Thank the Lord that you are well,” she whimpered as tears began to flow.

“Now, now, you rabbits become so emotional at the slightest provocation. This was not a slight for you to weep over. It was just a scratch, really. In all honesty, I sought to work on how dramatically I could faint to prepare for any future prospects I might have in the theatre. I must say I did a fantastic job. You will see me play Ophelia at the Globe within the year.”

Judy chortled at his nonsense and hugged him once more. Then, after a final exhale of her worries, she asserted, “The constable will arrive within the hour and wishes to take your statement on the course of your struggle with the duke. There are several newspapermen, as well. It has been a genuine sensation. The whole county is in an uproar.”

“My, my…Over what exactly?”

“Well, the savage outburst of the Duke, for one. The revelation of his former attachment with Miss Redford, and your gallant rescue _of_ Miss Redford and of the immensely grateful Miss Hopps. And I believe Pop-Pop actually spoke for the first time in ages concerning how shrewd he was for taking you in those fifteen years ago.”

He released a breathy and light laugh. “And how is Miss Redford?”

“Jason Redford is on his way to Byron Moors to arrange for her return home to Town. She is staying at a cousin’s estate in Bushwell, to avoid furthering a scandal. But she left this letter for you,” she pulled out a folded parchment from the secret pocket of her dress and delivered it to him. “Which – I believe – details her exceptional gratefulness.”

He took it from her and chuckled, “How fortunate to have the immense gratitude of _two_ refined ladies simply for wrestling a weasel in the mud. I should wrestle other mammals more often.”

“Oh, hush,” Judy chided. “But we must go to the Main Hall. All of my siblings wish to hear of your heroics before the newspapers do.”

So, Nicholas – with his arm in a sling – did the best he could to regale the younger members of the Hopps family of his brave venture. He had begun his walk back to the estate from the parsonage when he noticed the Duke of Weselton skulking about the fields. Knowing the usual times and routes of Miss Redford’s walks, Nicholas grew suspicious and attempted to follow the weasel but had lost track of him. Until he heard yelling. He followed its source as best he could, obsequiously mentioning to the Hopps family about how he wished for some fine rabbit ears at that moment. Then he saw the duke attempt to choke Miss Hopps and was distinctly and immediately angered. Without a second thought, he bolted towards the duke and that was all his memory could afford him.

The young rabbits exploded in a flurry of questions and exclamations.

“How fantastic!”

“Good show, Nicholas!”

“Pop-Pop was right in taking a predator ward.”

“Imagine what he could have done to poor Judy?”

“What about poor Miss Redford? I would have died knowing that the world would have to be without such beauty.”

“I would have done much worse to that savage duke.”

“Why do you think the Duke acted in such a vicious manner?” one child asked of Judy, after pulling at her skirts.

“It may have something to do with biology,” Judy responded.

“What do you mean, biology?”

“A biological component,” Judy explained. “Since thousands of years ago, predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts. For whatever reason, the Duke – like the other instances of predators going savage - seemed to have reverted back to his primitive, savage ways.”

Despite the chatter and the questions asked of him, Nicholas overhead this comment and became horribly distressed. For the remark coupled with her offhanded manner of saying it sent Nicholas into a silent fury. He curtly excused himself and attempted to flee to his room. Judy had rushed after him and attempted to make him stop.

Nicholas swerved around and seethed out, “Does your earlier comment apply to all predators?”

Judy took a moment to understand his meaning. “Oh, no, Nick, no! I exclude you. I obviously exclude you. You’re not like them.”

“Oh, so there is a them now?”

“Nicholas! Please stop…do not be like this.”

“Don’t be like _what_ , pray tell, Miss Hopps?”

Shocked at his sudden formality, she whispered, “…Do not call me that, Nicholas.”

He looked away from her, unable to sustain his angry gaze, being so overcome with sadness. “I do not remember much of the incident. But I do remember your face. I remember the absolute fear in your eyes. At first, I had foolishly believed that it was your fear for my safety and for yours. But now I suspect that you actually fear me.”

“Nicholas…”

“Do I frighten you, Miss Hopps?”

“Nick…”

“Do you believe that I have the potential to harm or injure you? Despite so many things… Do I _scare_ you? Are you afraid that I might devour you?” He bared his teeth and raised his claws.

She gasped in horror, almost reeling back. That was enough.

Nick resigned back and felt his entire world descend into a black pit of disappointment and injury.

“I see. I see much more lucidly now. I apologize that you ever had to deal with my companionship for so long. I never realized that you preferred to join the opposing side in our little games, Miss Hopps.” Nicholas gritted his teeth. "Good day." 

Judy, alone with her misery, watched her friend enter his room and slam the door behind him. “No,” is all she whimpered.

* * *

The next day, Mister Stuart Hopps called Nicholas to the library. With the elderly Sir Otto Hopps by his side, Stuart greeted Nicholas with – strangely enough – a smile, then gestured for Nicholas to take a seat.

Nicholas bowed respectfully and sat uneasily before the two masters of the house.

“As you know, Nicholas, Reverend Moldwarp has no children,” Stuart Hopps suddenly stated.

Nicholas, confused, muttered, “Yes.”

“We gifted the parsonage to him.”

Again, a confused “Yes.”

“And did you or did you not express an interest in taking orders under his guidance?”

“I have entertained the thought, sir, yes.”

“And I was going to have Thomas inherit the parsonage, due to him being of the second litter, but under these happy circumstances…”

“I am sorry, sir, I am quite confused.”

“Yes, well, Mister Redford has approached myself and my father about his great gratitude in your saving his beloved sister. And they are well known for their liberal proclivities. But he is of great fortune and great name, and she – herself – is to inherit nearly 15,000 pounds a year.”

“Sir, I am sorry. But I still do not understand your meaning,” Nicholas murmured out.

“My meaning, boy, is that my father and I wish for you to take up orders, marry Miss Redford and to eventually take over the parsonage after Reverend Moldwarp finishes his duties with us.” Then Stuart Hopps grinned proudly while rolling his shoulders and taking hold of the lapels of his suit. “Is this not a happy arrangement?”

Nicholas merely blinked and turned his face downcast. “I am very sorry, sir, but I cannot accept.”

“What?” Stuart Hopps laughed. “We don’t expect you to have children, obviously. But you will be marrying above your station and everyone has allowed it despite the union being very untoward as is for a Lady squirrel of a noble house to marry a fox of no name.”

“I understand that, sir, and I am very grateful for your consideration of my…future. But I am afraid that I still cannot accept such a tempting offer.”

“Why ever not?”

“As much-,”

Stuart interrupted him and angrily declared, “We know how much you enjoy her company. You are obviously not ignorant of nor insensitive to her charms. You are receptive of them. She is a very handsome mammal.”

“I …I try to be polite, sir,” Nicholas mumbled out.

“Try to be polite? How dare you! This is very most substantial arrangement – you dare suggest that you dared to deign to be polite to a woman whose rank is far superior to your own. I should have known – a fox – of all mammals and all predators – with the cunning of a cat and the ferocity of a dog – a very advantageous match for you. I am very disappointed. I had, Nicholas Wilde, thought you free from willfulness of temper, self-conceit and every tendency to that independence of spirit, which prevails so much within your breed. You seem to forget you do not have an annual income, a name nor a title…”

Mister Hopp’s tirade had lasted and prevailed about Nick’s person for nearly two hours. “You have observed her attentions and received them properly... You do not know your own feelings. Let us put an end to this conference and because you are obviously in a wild fit of folly, throwing away an opportunity to be settled in life, eligibly, honorably, nobly settled, as will probably never occur again.”

Nicholas remained in his seat with his gaze forever fixed upon the embellished floors of the library. Even when Stuart Hopps sent for his daughter to enter and bring the fox to some sense.

“Perhaps you'd rather return home? To your family?”

Now, Nicholas looked up.

“I can write to your mother tonight. A little abstinence from the luxuries of the Byron Moors might bring your mind into a more sober state. Is that your choice, fox?”

Immediately, Nicholas said, “Yes. It is.”

“Nicholas, why ever…?” Judy, who had not spoken to him since their argument, began to exclaim.

“To be at home again to be loved by my family, to feel affection without fear or restraint and to feel myself the equal of those that surround me. It would a fine remedy for an insubordinate fox, would it not?”

The next day, as Mr. Stuart Hopps does well on his word, a carriage was prepared to take Nicholas to his home in the hovels of Zootropolis. As Nicholas was about to step into it, Judy grasped his sleeve.

“Nick, please, do not go. I will talk to father and Ginny will be a good wife to you and I…”

Nicholas exhaled and said, “Judy, I have loved you, like a sister,” he added. “Since the moment you walked over the threshold of my room and threatened to knock your siblings into the ground on my behalf. I had considered you as my greatest friend and ally ever since that day, so imagine the absolutely _bitter_ pain my heart is currently burdened with, knowing that you have seen me in the same manner that the rest of your family. A predator with fangs who is too sensitive to other people’s remarks on the matter.”

Judy’s heart broke. “Nick…”

“It is not solely because of your father that I desire to leave. Sincerely, Miss Hopps, I feel as though I can no longer stay here. I am sorry.”

Judy gasped silently as Nick swiftly entered the carriage. And it was with those awful sentiments, did the two mammals part ways.

* * *

Nicholas returned to the unsure arms of his beloved mother. Despite being frightened by the stark juxtaposition that poverty provided – made greater by the death of his father three years prior, Nicholas did feel more at ease simply being away from the constraints and heartbreak that Byron Moors had become tainted with. He found work as an assistant to a scrivener – while it was little pay, it was enough for himself and his mother. He also re-acquainted himself with his cousin, a fennec fox who went by Finnick even though everyone knew that his birth name was Eugene F. Herbert.

Finnick asked, one night as they shared a few pints of ale. “Why did you reject the lady? I wouldn’t have minded making love to a squirrel. Plus, with the similar tails and all…”

Nicholas scowled, “The whole reason why I am in this predicament is because the lady could not help but could not keep her affairs in order. If she had chosen less _passionate_ men to entangle herself with then I do not think I would have minded. But her temperament was too much like my own. A doubling of such sarcastic tendencies would easily have sent her to another suitor within a fortnight of our wedding.”

“Also, you are desperately in love with the young Miss Hopps, no?”

“To that I will make no comment,” Nicholas growled at his friend and chugged down his heavy glass.

A month after his settling back in his old home, his mother informed him that he received a letter from Miss Judy Hopps. Quickly, Nicholas unfolded it and read. 

> _Dearest Nick,_
> 
> _I pray that you are well and that your home is full of the warmth I know you secretly craved and that I failed to provide you myself. I have hurt you terribly and I now know the full extent of my error. I learned today that during your fight with the Duke, you had flung him into our field of Nighthowlers, which caused him to enter a further frenzy. I should not have made such horrid assumptions. I am sorry._
> 
> _With the greatest regrets,_
> 
> _Judy_

He thanked his mother for the letter and promptly tossed it into their meager fire. Another month passed and another letter arrived. 

> _Dear Nick,_
> 
> _I hope that you received my last letter that explained the true circumstances of what occurred with Duke Weselton. If you did not, then I explained that Nighthowlers had compelled the duke to turn savage and that it was not his ‘primitive’ nature as I so falsely surmised. I am sorry for making such a comment, Nicholas. I realize that you may never forgive me but I wished to confirm your awareness of the true facts of that day._
> 
> _Please let me know if you have received that news._
> 
> _Your remorseful friend,_
> 
> _Judy Hopps._

This letter Nick was not so eager to toss into the fire. Instead, he wrote a short response that read:

> _Miss Hopps,_
> 
> _I have received your letters. Thank you for your explanation. Do excuse my brevity but parchment is a luxury in my home. I pray that you and your family are in good health._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Nicholas Wilde._

The next letter was accompanied with a parcel – a box full of cut parchment, ready to be written upon. Nicholas could not help but smile, as God knew how he could never stay mad at Judy for so long due to her pure and earnest nature. He opened the letter.

> _Dear Nick,_
> 
> _My family and I are in good health and I thank you for your prayers. I hope this package will remedy your predicament and while I do not want to presume that you will heed my wishes and accept this gift so that you might write to me of the full extent of your anger – rather than in more passive correspondence of a mere four sentences, I wish that you will still use the parchment and that I may invite your forgiveness in the near future. But until then, I promise you, I will do whatever I can to deserve that forgiveness. I miss you and your friendship, terribly._
> 
> _As have others. Reverend Moldwarp asked me for the address of your home so that he might contact you on whether you still wanted to take orders. I do wish that you will continue your plans despite your stated fears in being too sarcastic to be a preacher. I always found your insights on theology to be fresh and necessary. Please do consider it._
> 
> _In other news, do you recall my good friend, Miss Jane Frufax – who I affectionately call “Fru-Fru”. With her easy and loving nature?_

Nicholas could not bear reading any more, for he could not help but believe that she was attempting to ease his heart with a slew of small talk. But then he noticed a sentence of her script.  

> _Though I know Lord Redford is of fiercely unique temperament, I cannot foresee anyone else being a better husband – as strange as it is. I am quite ecstatic, Nicholas, I truly am._

And Nick’s world had fallen to pieces, yet again.

He walked to the park-like glen nearby Finnick’s home and began to cry relentlessly.

* * *

The next day, the Redfords asked for an audience with Nicholas and sent the request along with a carriage for him to ride to their apartment in the city. He decided to comply and arrived in their lovely manor home in Sahara Square as the sun was setting.

When he followed their butler in to their drawing room, Nicholas was surprised to see Lady Redford there, alone.

Nicholas bowed and she stood and curtsied.

“Lady Redford, I…forgive me, I was expecting to meet with your brother. I hoped to congratulate him on his engagement,” he said, strained with bitterness and awkwardness.

“Ah, yes, the engagement is still to remain hidden, however, so I ask for your discretion.”

“Of course.”

An uncomfortable pause erupted between them. Then Lady Redford asked, “Are you well, Mr. Wilde?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Ginny Redford hummed out a breath of discontent. “Mr. Wilde, to be frank with you, I called you here to ask why you rejected me, with so little civility?”

“That was not my intention, Miss Redford. Truly. I was immensely flattered but I could not deign to accept or make such an offer. You are far above me in station.”

“So is Miss Hopps.”

Nicholas strove to hide his discomfort at the sudden allegation.

Miss Redford continued, “I have always known that your heart was full of another – but you must have acknowledged that her father will never approve and that your stations are too…”

“Yes, especially now. I am aware,” Nicholas said curtly.

“I can be a good wife to you, Nicholas. And you, with such easy temperament and willingness to serve would make me a very happy wife.”

“But I am afraid I could not be a good husband towards you, Miss Redford,” he replied earnestly. “I find you exceedingly charming and witty and you are not without great beauty but I could not attend to you as you would wish me to. We are very alike in our cynicism.” Then he laughed, “We would depress each other to absolute misery before our honeymoon would begin. Truthfully, the heroic fox of easy temperament you met in Byron Moors is not me and I am not him. You only met the ward of the Hopps House.”

Miss Redford sighed, “So I fell in love with a shadow, did I?”

“With a projection carefully crafted by the masters of Byron Moors. I am a cunning and sly fox, through and through, – any politeness you saw in me was a conjured theatrical, I’m afraid. But I can guarantee that you will easily find someone who better matches you – in more ways than one.”

Ginny released a short and sweet chuckle. “Yes, I suppose so. Thank you for coming to see me, Mr. Wilde.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

With that, Nicholas excused himself from the Redford house and by Miss Redford’s insistence, he took their carriage back over the cobbled roads of the impoverished neighborhood of his home, and Nicholas never saw the lovely squirrel again for many years.

* * *

Later on, one evening, as the rain poured its angry torrents upon the windows and walls of the small Wilde cottage, Nicholas found Judy and her eldest brother in his abode, drenched from the short journey between their carriage to his doorstep.

“Judy…I beg your pardon…Mr. Jonathan and Miss Hopps. To what do I owe this great and unexpected pleasure?”

“Nicholas,” Jonathan answered, “Grandfather has fallen ill. Doctor Badger believes it may be his last struggle. Pop-Pop has requested that you return to Byron Moors immediately.”

“Of course, but a letter could have been sent.”

To this, Judy explained, “Our father was in Town on business, staying in Jonathan’s home. I ventured here to retrieve him with our carriage. So that there might be two. Jonathan’s and ours.”

“Alone?” Nicholas asked, in concern.

“Yes, alone,” Judy responded with a wry smile.

“It is a two days journey,” Nicholas exclaimed.

“You know how fierce our young Judy could be – she made it to Sahara Square in eight and thirty hours,” the middle-aged rabbit laughed, “But I will be returning to my home to take the family carriage west with father. Nicholas, would you mind allowing Judy to respite here and accompanying her back to Byron Moors when my carriage arrives for you?”

Nicholas faltered but then agreed.

“Excellent, I will be off then. I will see you both back at Byron in due course,” Jonathan said in haste and rushed out of the Wilde home.

Nick and Judy stood in awkward silence until Nicholas’ mother shooed him upstairs to pack his things. Judy was gestured to sit down on a small bench to wait. After a few moments, Margaret Wilde gave her a steaming cup of chamomile tea.

“I am so glad to finally meet you, Mrs. Wilde,” Judy murmured into her cup, recalling how Nicholas explained that she had been the daughter of a wealthy merchant family until she bravely married below her station. “Nicholas has told me so much of you and your lovely temperament.”

“Oh goodness, what else could be said about a tailor’s widow other than her temperament,” Mrs. Wilde joked, making Judy chuckle. “And I have also heard much of you, Miss Hopps. And I apologize that we could not greet you in more finery. We…”

“No, not at all, Mrs. Wilde. We came so very unexpectedly. Besides, I am not one for ceremony. I am the one who convinced my brother to have me take the journey home alone with Nicholas.”

Mrs. Wilde smiled warmly at the rabbit.

“But please do not tell him that,” Judy bumbled then sadly commented, “I am afraid that your son is still angry with me.”

“Angry with you? Whatever for?”

“I injured him and his confidence in me. And I am afraid that I can never restore our friendship to what it was. Despite the fact that I do hold him in the highest regard.”

“I am certain that he regards you in a similar fashion, Miss Hopps, but my son is of the disparaging sort. He will never believe anything positive concerning himself unless told forthright.” The lovely fox placed her paw upon Judy’s and earnestly spoke, “Please be forthright with him, my dear. He desperately needs a kind and honest friend, such as yourself.”

Judy nodded and muttered, “I will do my best, Mrs. Wilde.”

Right then, the carriage arrived and Nicholas rushed down with a sack of clothing. He kissed his mother goodbye and rushed out into the rain to assist Judy into the car.

Thirty minutes into their journey, the two still barely spoke a word to each other.

Finally, Judy asked, "Will you forgive me? Despite my being ignorant, irresponsible and small-minded?" She broke into tears and sobbed, "Despite being a horrible friend and making you believe I had been against you?" 

Nicholas wrapped his arms about her as she weeped into his coat. 

"I will not pretend that your words wounded me far more than if it had come from another. But I know you too well to delude myself into thinking you thought lowly of me. I have forgiven you, dear Judy, completely, as soon as that box of parchment fell upon my doorstep." 

"Nicholas...if only I could properly express..."

"Surely, you and I are beyond speaking when words are not enough?" 

Judy burrowed her forehead into his shoulder and whispered, "I missed you."

"And I, you," But then Nicholas begrudgingly stated, “But surely, you did not miss me so much with such happy company. How _is_  your Lord Redford?”

“Hmmm?” Judy asked, bewildered at the sudden question, pulling back. 

“I have heard news of his engagement,” Nick mumbled out, sadly, as he attempted to discretely avoid her gaze. 

“Yes, it was quite a shock to many,” Judy chuckled.

“I wish you and your future husband well.”

“…I beg your pardon?”

“I wish you and your -,”

“ _My_? No. Oh no, Nicholas. You are mistaken.”

Nick furrowed his brow. “Was not his engagement meant for you?”

“Oh, goodness, no. He has been secretly engaged to my friend Ms. Frufax…for nearly a year. They have just made their espousal public.”

“What?”

“They could not before but now that her father has passed and her brother assumes the title and has allowed her to marry whomever she chooses…”

Nick shook his head in confusion. “But what of his flirtation with you?”

“What flirtation?”

“You spent nearly every waking moment of this past autumn with him!”

“Because he wanted my advice! He knew she and I were intimate friends and sought every opportunity to express his joys or woes concerning their engagement and I gladly gave my time.”

“Why haven’t you ever told me?”

“I tried to,” Judy insisted. “In so fewer words. I wrote to you about it as unveiled as I could. Do you not remember?”

Nicholas instantly recalled the letter and his refusal to read it thoroughly and bitterly regretted not doing so to have saved him from the ridicule of being found by Finnick for crying in the glen.

Judy went on, “But I promised to never explicitly state the nature of their relationship and I was sworn to keep that promise. And I have.”

“I visited the Redfords just last Tuesday and no clarification was made concerning the object of Lord Jason’s affections. I had thought it confirmed that it was with you.”

After a deeply pensive pause, Judy replied, “It was not.”

Nicholas heaved a sigh of relief. Then jolted when he felt her touch. He looked down to see Judy’s paw upon his own. But she was refusing to look at him.

To his feet, Judy announced, “Nicholas, I have loved you and have known you loved me for nearly ten years. And I also knew that you never acted upon your affections towards me because of our difference in station so I never acted either. I did not want the hope of reciprocation to haunt us. And I was completely satisfied to remain Miss Hopps forever and to stay at Byron Moors with you until my parents passed and be an old spinster aunt to my multitude of nieces and nephews. I would not have minded…I was content with where we were…

“That is, until I wounded you with my words. And then when you left after my father tried to have you marry Ginny Redford. I became so terribly afraid that I had lost you forever and I could not stand it. I could not have it. I would have rather you married Ginny and stay at the parsonage than for me to lose you. But I had. I had been blinding myself to the workings of my heart in order to prevent myself from hurting you. Yet I hurt you deeply, nonetheless. And I had only now realized that if I were to marry anyone, it …would be …no, it _must_ be… you. And if you were to ask anyone to marry you, it must be me.”

Nicholas hurriedly took hold of her face and beheld it so that she could behold him. There, in her eyes, he found a most affectionate gaze and returned it wholeheartedly. His soul burst with utter happiness.

“I have loved you and I still love you with a fierce and dumb _founding_ passion,” Nicholas chuckled out through his embarrassment and probable tears. “I always have. Always. There is no one else who has given me as much joy as you do. Judy,” he whispered gently, lovingly, as he took her paw to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and no longer able to contain the slurry of his emotions, he arduously asked her in a soft breath, “Will you marry me?”

Through teary eyes, and a bite of her lower lip, Judy nodded eagerly. As their carriage stumbled over rocks and ravines, the two shared their first chaste kiss.

* * *

“What if I never allow it?” Stuart Hopps stated to his daughter and his family’s ward.

They all stood by the bedside of Sir Otto, who had recovered enough to motivate Nicholas and Judy to present them with their intentions to marry.

“Then we will be forever engaged. Because I ensure you that I will never marry unless Nicholas Wilde is my husband,” Judy returned with joyful confidence.

Nicholas smiled broadly and Stuart was about to shout his disdain when Sir Hopps commanded their attention.

“Oh goodness, girl, come here,” the elder Hopps coughed out from his bed while beckoning Judy to him. “You are so much like my Emma. So outspoken and brash.” He wheezed.

“Father, please, do not strain yourself." 

“Stuart. I am _dying,_ " the old rabbit snapped at his son. "Give me the dignity to at least strain when I wish to talk to my granddaughter.” He turned to Judy again.

“Yes, Pop-Pop?” she questioned.

“Bring the boy over too. I want a good look at him.”

Nicholas sidled over, nervous, as he never truly spoke a direct word with Sir Otto all his life.

“Why, you are a sight to behold,” exclaimed the elderly rabbit when Nicholas came close. “With my eyes the way they are – I have only seen you as a blob of red. Ha! I thought of you as the red beast of the devil himself. I did, indeed. But you are infinitely more, aren’t you, my boy? Do you recall your third year here with us? You found a deserted corner of the house to make your domain.”

“Yes, sir, the eastern-most stairwell.”

“Ha, yes. I overheard you crying."

Nicholas’ face fell flat.

“You whispered a hymn to calm your nerves, then you came to dinner and bore everything my stupid son blabbered on about with absolute fortitude on your brow. Ha! It made me realize how you were the most pious out of anyone in this household. So I asked Moldwarp to come. To see to your education.”

“Father?” Stuart Hopps commented with great surprise.

His father ignored him and rasped, “Moldwarp was the closest thing to a predator friend I had for my own devices and I am quite thankful of what he has accomplished for your sake. You see, Nicholas, I intended for you to inherit the parsonage ever since that day. No silly, spendthrift Hopps boy deserves that chapel.”

“What of Thomas?” Stuart cried.

“Thomas and all his other brothers wish to join the regiment or go into law or parliament or some other stupid city vocation. If you – you stupid buck – listened half as much as you talked about your incessant worries – might learn about what your offspring truly want.”

“It’s true, father,” Judy added. “No one – especially, Thomas - ever wanted to take orders.”

“But then…” her father mumbled.

“Did you even read my bloody will?” Otto Hopps coughed out. Then he turned back to Nicholas, who grew increasingly more hopeful with every minute.

Sir Otto went on, “I wouldn’t have minded if you married the squirrel but she would not have made a good match for you or for the parsonage. And you were the only one who saw that.”

Judy, in tears of happiness, “Pop-pop…does this mean that-?”

“Yes, my dear, I bless your union. Because then the parsonage truly stays within this family. I bless it and I truly hope that God will bless it too.”

Judy embraced her grandfather as tightly as she would allow and Nicholas began to cry.

“Now, now,” Judy laughed through her own happy tears as she patted Nicholas’ arm. “You foxes become so emotional at the slightest provocation.”

* * *

They were married within a fortnight so that Sir Otto could attend. He passed while they were on their honeymoon and they quickly returned to give their overwhelming condolences and their grief.

Stuart Hopps became Sir Hopps and decided to remain true to his father’s wishes and bestowed the parsonage to his daughter and his ward – now his son-in-law. While he would never admit it to anyone, he was always a bit fond of the fox himself.

Thomas Hopps – who was once the rambunctious kit who tried to put Nicholas in a muzzle – congratulated his sister and Nicholas at their nuptials by simply saying, “Thank you for taking the parsonage off my paws.”

Mrs. Bonnie Hopps became so good at cards no one ever wanted to play against her – even Nicholas, until she threatened never to make blueberry pies again unless he did.

Jason Redford and Mrs. Jane Redford née Frufax were wondrously happy and insisted that Nicholas and Judy visit them as often as they could – for similar couples were scarce and good friends even scarcer.

Ginny Redford found for herself a kind squirrel of immense patience, optimism and good will who agreed to take on the Redford name so that her brother would not worry in finding an heir. He was indeed her match in more ways than one. 

~~(The Duke of Weselton was arrested, again, for fraud and embezzlement).~~

Reverend Moldwarp and his wife still stayed at the parsonage with Nicholas and Judy until the elderly pastor passed. To ensure that his lovely wife kept good company, they invited Mrs. Wilde to live with them and nearly everyone was ecstatic with the new arrangement as the two widows became close and eager friends who then endeavored to matchmake every single mammal in the Burrows. 

As the new pastor, Nicholas gave vibrant and short sermons. As his wife, Judy made sure that their days were never dull. As her husband, Nicholas showered her with love disguised beneath his sarcasm. As his equal (and superior in many ways), she retorted with affection that did away with each chip of bitterness that had accrued in his heart. 

So, Nicholas - who previously had never been able to approach the great house without some painful sensation of restraint or alarm, soon found the estate growing as dear to his heart, and as thoroughly perfect in his eyes, as everything else within the view and patronage of the estate of Byron Moors with Judy by his side. Thus, they spent the rest of their days in a quick succession of busy but blissful nothings.

Everything could have turned out differently, Nick supposed, but it didn't.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So "Byron Moors" is a conglomerate of "Byron" Howard and Rich "Moore".  
> The Redfords are based off of the Crawfords of "Mansfield Park" and are red squirrels. Their names, Jason and Ginny, are taken from Jason Bateman and Ginnifer Goodwin, the voice actors for Nick and Judy, respectively.  
> The random Mr. Douglas is Doug from the film. Finnick's secret name, I decided, would be Eugene Fennec Herbert since "Tangled" was another film directed by Byron Howard.  
> And Duke Weaselton is, of course, the Duke of Weselton.  
> "Moldwarp" is what the term "mole" comes from so I just went for it.  
> Ms. Frufax is based off of Fru Fru and Ms. Jane Fairfax from "Emma".  
> Bushwell is a reference to Jared Bush, co-director.  
> Obviously, I spent way too much time trying to figure all of this out.  
> Anyways...please gives suggestions/comments! I am always so grateful for your encouragement!  
> Want to see my crappy doodle of the carriage scene? Here ya go: http://tafih-toffee.tumblr.com/post/146365686788/finally-judy-asked-will-you-forgive-me-despite


End file.
